An abused and tainted life
by Invisible Wind
Summary: A small boy in the name of Harry Potter, the boy who lived is alive but is beaten by his own blood related relatives. Abused, un-loved and ignored he is left with school being his only freedom until they bring him out of school, at home he is a target for abuse. Who will save him? What state will they find Harry In? How will little Harry's life lead on once saved from his abusiv


Summary -

Dursley's, damn dirty muggles abusing the boy who lived and making him suffer because he's a wizard. What happens one day when Mrs Figg gets suspicious when she walks in on Harry getting ready for bed? What happens when she questions Vernon about it? What does she see that makes her floo none other than Severus Snape himself. Snape had said to her secretly that if anything was ever wrong with the child it is to be reported to him immediately, but when Severus goes and picks Harry up, he didn't expect what he saw in the cupboard under the stairs...

Language -

I am totally one hundred percent sure this is all English!

Disclaimer -

I do one hundred percent do not own Harry Potter or any other properties of this story. This Fanfiction story is my original idea I have had for quite a while and couldn't get a grip on how to start it.

Warnings -

There is mention of child abuse in this story and maybe some very violent themes and spankings later on in this chapter but other than that then there is nothing too drastic for you wonderful viewers and there is no sexual abuse either let's make that clear shall we? It will include child neglect, starvation, physical and emotional abuse.

Authors Note -

Hope you like this is the only chapter, If you want the rest i am on wattpad called Magic_Frost_Criminal. This is the new version of my old one called behind the cupboard door.

-Magic-

Great, wonderful, brilliant oh the joy and seriously what the hell. Vernon Dursley was not pleased about this, not one midge of a bit. He woke up, had his breakfast which his darling skinny giraffe neck of a wife had cooked for him just to step one foot out of the door to go to work only to be stopped by a small boy wrapped in a blanket with a note on top that had curly post writing printed on the front, this was turning out to be one of the most bizarriest event that has ever happened in his life. poor Vernon had to ring up work and tell them that something family related had happened and he couldn't come but could make it tomorrow. "Petunia darling, look at this! Who in there right mind would do this?" Petunia looked down on their doorstep to find a small baby probably one years old if that, asleep with a scar on his head...this was definitely not going to be good. Petunia gulped, this was...this was..."V-Vernon...It's my dead sisters child...Harry blooming Potter! Who put him here on your doorstep! Why us!" Vernon awkwardly picked up little Harry and carried the baby inside so no passer-by's looked on at them. "Well we'll find out once we open this letter! Vernon opened the letter and paled when it the latter seemed to go on and on. The letter had read.

Dear Petunia and Vernon Dursley

You are now the new guardians of Harry Potter I am pleased to note. You see Petunia because your are Harry's blood relative, he will be safe in your hands from any danger, of course you know all about the dark wizard that killed Lilly and James and that your nephew is the one who made him disappear and is named The-boy-who-lived. He is in your care and will be safe from harm, actually all of you will be safe for the blood wards will protect you all that lives in that house. Take good care of Harry and I hope to see him at Hogwarts in ten years time. One last note before I forget, I will pass money onto you to use to look after Harry.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Vernon slammed the letter down on the table making a loud bang all the while waking Harry up out of his sleep, this making Vernon more upset than he already was. "Shut that thing up" How dare that so called wizard drop this boy on our doorstep without asking our input first! We have a son of our own to, we can't look after out precious son and a freak at the same time, it's just not our level! Our life was going all according to plan but your sister had to get herself blown up, so we ended up with her child" Petunia was holing Harry and trying to calm him, although she didn't want to touch him she had to do this, her husband wants him to shut him up and she will, it's not their fault they ended up with him in the first place. "Well for now we do our best taking care of him but as he get's older he'll get what he deserves, ruining our family barging in like this! Dudley is not going to like having another baby other than him around, I tell you this freak is here to wreck havoc on our family!" Petunia finally got Harry to settle down. "Well looks like we have our hands full and you'll be working for the four of us now Vernon, we have to have enough to feed both of them, not to mention our darling boy eats twice as much, we'll just have to make sure Harry eats as little and only drinks water from the tap. for now he can have Dudley's old room along with his old cot and what not I don't care. He can go down for a nap for all I care I have cleaning to do and I have no time to be wasting what time I have on him" Vernon couldn't agree more if storming out of the room with his head held high was anything to go by.

-Magic-

When Harry was four the Dursley's found out Harry's eye sight was poor, they didn't take him to anywhere to get some fitted no, they couldn't stand taking Harry anywhere with them, instead Petunia bought the cheapest pair of glasses ever and gave them to Harry. Harry couldn't see through them at first but eventually his eyes got used to the lenses and he became able to see.

As the years went by one by one the more Harry got ignored. When he was a baby he got fed three times a day but very little and always had water from Dudley's old zippy cups. When Harry got older he never got to out grow zippy cups and move on to big boy cups like his cousin got to do, for him it was either zippy cup or nothing. Actually if he recalled he was lucky to even be potty trained, he felt left out then to for every time Dudley made it he got a sticker and hugs, when he had accidents he got sympathy, but when Harry made it no one was there and when he missed he got shouted at and slapped on his bare bottom. The unfairness grew and grew, here are just some of the things. Harry had to do all chores including cooking, moping and dusting, if not done properly or not enough elbow grease was being done Harry got one terrible spanking either from his aunt or uncle, if it was his aunt it was with a wooden spoon, if it was his uncle it would be a belt, all that just for not doing a job properly. Harry would have to wear Dudley's old hand me downs including shoes and underwear, his trousers are so big he had to wear a belt to keep them from falling down, which has happened more than once, even in public.

Harry has also got to the stage where his accidental magic had been acting up, each time it does he always get's found out and punished severely for it, one time he couldn't sit down properly for a week it was so sore. It was worse when he managed to change his aunts hair purple, now that he didn't want to repeat.

With all the spankings and the feeling of being unwanted Harry had started wetting the bed. It started off every once in a while when it was just a rough day, but it seemed that those rough days where everyday and there was nothing he could do about it. The bed wetting carried on, his aunt and uncle angry at him every morning he woke up smelly, his first job was to get dressed and clean his mess then it was cook breakfast, start on the chores not even being allowed toilet breaks which ended up having Harry have a few accidents every few days. When Harry cleaned he dreamed of having a family that loved him, that allowed him to do things that his Aunt and Uncle don't allow, who knew that no talking unless asked to talk was a rule these days? He wasn't even allowed to talk! How shocking is that, that is just going to make it harder for him later on in life.

-Magic-

School was another thing that wasn't fair to little Harry. Every friend he tried to make Dudley pushed them away and made jokes out of him, Dudley and his friends or meanies as Harry calls them like to hunt him down and kick him and throw mean taunts at him, for six year old they where quite mean and all this happened when no teachers where looking his way. Harry got punched, kicked, slapped and even had wedgies done to him which hurt. At school he was too afraid to ask for anything or open his mouth, his Uncle had drilled it into his little head that freaks like him don't deserve to be listened to and should be ignored leading to Harry having a lot of accidents at school in favor of not asking to go to the little boy's room in fear of getting denied. The teachers noticed that at home time Harry never seemed to want to go home, he always put up some sort of fight but whoever came to pick him up took him by the arm and led him away all the while kicking and screaming earning himself a hard spanking once home.

In all Harry's life sucked, as he got older his punishments became harder to deal with and more anger was put into them causing him to wet himself in fear, if he dared make a sound though his punishment would carry on. Harry hated his life and sometimes wished that he died along with his mum and dad in the car crash, but all he escaped with was a scar on his head. Through all his six and a half years of living he has never had experienced Christmas's, birthday's or going out to fun places like the circus or a cinema, it just wasn't fair. School soon got to the point where they where spotting Harry's bruises and scrapes they had asked Harry about them but he always quietly told them then he fell and they'd leave him alone not wanting to push him any further knowing what children could be like.

But at age of seven Harry's life turned and that was when he got the most hardest beating of them all topping off all the rest. Harry knew that the number one rule of the Dursley's was to not let anyone know about the bruises and to lie about how they got there, but on a particular day when Harry got dropped off at the neighbors house Harry was going to find out what it would actually be like when someone found out about his scars, welts and bruises.

-Magic-

Mrs Figg or Arabella if you want to call her by maiden name, is a squib and a member of the order of the phoenix, she is described as a batty old woman, with grizzled gray hair along been seen wearing a hairnet and tartan slippers. Arabella wasn't just a squib though, she was a spy a spy for someone in the name of Albus Dumbledore although she had a run in with Snape weird enough. Severus had seeked out at where they where placing Lilly's child but also knowing damn well where Harry was going to be put, he didn't trust Petunia with his lover's son for he knew what she was like as a child. Severus had said to her on the lines of "If anything happens to the child then get in touch with me by floo or owl which ever, I need to know that Lilly's son is in safe hands even though I have a feeling he isn't but there is nothing we can do about it now for the blood wards are in place and there is no reason why he has to move. I trust you Arabella, good day". Arabella didn't know back then that Severus had such feelings for a child I guess people change.

When having Harry dropped off at her house one day after being explained about how the Dursley's had somewhere else to be, she noticed how reserved the boy seemed to by and rigid, it's not the first time the boy had looked like this when coming to hers. "Be good boy or you'll know about!" Harry bowed his head and sat on the sofa un-moving from his spot he always took when coming here.

Mrs Figg has always wondered why Harry was so quiet but left it alone, Vernon also telling her that Harry is usually quiet and self-reserved around people, and that he never talked for he was a slow learner, instead he could talk but he was trained not to.

-Magic-

It was earlier on that night when she told Harry to get ready for bed, it was normal for him to spend the night at hers when the Dursley's went out during the day. Harry had been gone a while, wondering what was taking him so long she went up to got check up on him...only to walk in on Harry mid-way putting his too big pajama top on, everything was on display, the welts, scars and burns that littered his back, this was new. After all these years of baby sitting Harry she had never seen this, was this why the boy was so quiet? was this why he didn't talk? Was all this because he was getting abused? She had to know. "H-harry where did you get those marks from? You do know you can tell me?" Harry shook his head, he wasn't mean to tell that was the rules and if he din't want to get punished then he rather shut his mouth. "Harry what happened, why is your back like it is? Anywhere else hurts?" Another shake of the head. "Looks like I will be asking you uncle some questions" Harry was shivering now, shivering with fear of letting someone know about this, about the abuse...it wasn't fair.

-Magic-

(A/N) Want the rest visit my wattpad profile. I am going to try Doing a Criminal Minds Fanfic on wattpad to! Thats enough of me. I am no longer on here anymore goodbye.


End file.
